On Camera
by Rozz
Summary: Kind of like a crappy digital camera view. Just read it and find out! GSR
1. Chapter 1

On Camera

Disclaimer: CSI is not mine.

The screen shook and everyone came to view, laughing. Catherine's living room was occupied by some of the best. Brass, Sofia, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Grissom, and Sara around with drinks. Plates were strewn around.

Catherine stood in the middle of the room. The screen slightly faultered and Nick could be heard from the left, "You sure you know how to handle that thing?"

"Yeah, yeah," Greg's voice boomed from behind the camera, again focusing on Catherine.

"To all the good times, bad guys off the streets, and all here who we love! Here here!" She raised her glass, and everyone agreed raising their's as well.

"Presents!" She stumbled over to the tree, the camera following her roughly.

Lifting each on she called out names, each person getting up to receive their secret Santa gift. As everyone sat back down, Greg set the camera down to open his own gift.

Laughs went around as some revealed several gag gifts. Nick had recieved a bottle of lemon juice, gift card attached for a day spa. Grissom stared at his glow bug underware, complete with flashing thorax's. Greg had also gotten underware. Sparkling red ones as well as a gift certificate for XXX bondage. Everyone laughed as Greg smirked, commenting on rewrapping it for Ecklie from the nightshift.

Nick had picked up the camera and focused it on the few who hadn't opened their gifts. Catherine smiled at the array of lotions and scrubs as well as another day spa certificate. Brass recieved a talking bass, straight from Grissom's office. Sofia had gotten a visa gift card. All eyes turned to Sara as she opened her gift, smile immediately falling.

"What's in it?" called Nick.

She looked up, jaw agape and shaking her head slightly, "Nothing."

The box was capped, but Greg came over.

"Aww, come on Sara, you can show us!" he reached for the box, which she pushed farther away.

"I shared my bondage with you!"

"Greg, no!"

He gave her a puppy face. She shoved her gift all the way under the tree, and the party resumed. The camera went to black.

*******

Nick and Greg could be heard from behind the camera.

"She's gonna kick you're ass if she finds out that you opened her gift," the Texan with the camera warned.

Greg looked around the room, "She's not even here, she went to the bathroom."

"Yeah but not for long."

"I just want a peek, don't be a baby." Greg laid on his stomach and reached from the box that had been pushed far under the tree. Placing it in front of him he opened the lid, gawking at the sight of very expensive lingerie.

"Oh. My. God. Who gave her this?!" Greg's finger hooked around the amber lace and lifted it out of the box, showing it off for the camera.

"Dude, put it back in the box before she finds you!" Nick moaned.

"Who finds you?" Sofia's voice could be heard off screen. The camera whipped around to view in on Sofia, hands joined to her hips.

Seeing the garmet she whisteled, "Who is that for?"

Greg paled, "Sara."

Sofia's eyes widened, "Damn, who's she seeing?"

"I don't know."

"You wanna find out?"

"Huh?" Both Greg and Nick's voices joined in.

"Well, we just have to find her and interrigate her."

"Seems like a job for, SUPER GREG!" Greg's hands went to his hips.

"Never do that again," She stated flately, "Let's go."

She turned on her heels, through the living room, then dining room, then kitchen. They came to the hallway where the bathroom was located and could her a quiet coneversation. Sofia turned to the camera and made a shooshing gesture. They began to tip toe toward the hallway. Sofia first peeked around the corner, than Greg, and finally, Nick and the camera.

The screen revealed Sara with her arms crossed and Grissom leaning against the wall.

"I can't believe you gave me that!"

"It wasn't meant for here, it was for home!"

"My ass, how do I know you didn't plan this?"

"Because I wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, right."

"Really, name one time I tried to embarrass you in front of everyone?"

"Well, I don't know about everyone, but I do know about other people."

"I was just having fun with them, we'll never see them again!" he defended, raising off the wall.

From behind the camera someone whispered, "Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Warrick gained several glares as he pushed forward to sneek a peek.

He turned back to everyone, "Are you getting this on camera, because no one would believe us otherwise."

Nick replied from off screen, "If you would get your afro out of the way!"

Warrick quickly ducked and the camera focused once again on the two in the hall way.

Sara spoke first, "No, if you would have thought first!"

"Once again, I did not meant to embarrass you in front of that saleslady."

He recieved a glare.

"Okay, at least beleive me that I didn't grab your gift intentionally!"

Sara uncrossed her arms and sighed, "You didn't? Really?"

"No!"

"Fine," she lifted her arms and he slid into them. Gently he kissed her lips.

"Gil," her voice had softened, "We're in Catherine's house with all of our coworkers out there."

He kissed her again, with more passion. She moved him slowly back into the wall, continuing the kiss.

They broke apart, panting slightly.

"You know, I really did like it," she muttered.

"I like it too," he kissed her neck, "On or off you."

Sara laughed lightly and he kissed her neck again. she tilted her head back. Before he could continue any further, she straightened and leaned in to his ear. His eyes turned straight towards the end of the hall.

He too straightened, not looking at all pleased.

He worked his way down the hall, "Nick, give me that camera."

You could hear a scramble and laughs as the camera tumble and fell to the floor, effectively dimming.

A/N: You like it? Click the purple box and tell me! 


	2. Chapter 2

On Camera

Engaged

On screen was a bunch of grass, but you can overhear a conversation.

"Is it on?" Catherine asked.

"How should I know?" Came the voice of her daughter, undisputably sounding exactly like her mother at fifteen.

"It's your camera."

"Yeah, but I haven't used it since you gave it to me. Oh...Wait, it's on."

The screen was brought up to reveal a just setting sun and Catherine's backyard.

"Are you sure?" Catherine looked sceptically into the camera.

"Mom, you're on camera!"

"Oh. Okay. Well, It's forth of July, and of course, everyone is here. Over there is Nick and Greg."

The camera turned to Catherine's left where Nick and Greg were debating something at the picnic table.

"Warrick is...inside, so get him later, Linds. I'm sure he'd love that for when he's older. And of course, Sara and Gil."

The camera focused in on the two who were leaning on a tree, wrapped in a blanket. It came back to Cath when she started talking again.

"Who were, as you must know, outed six months ago, at the Christmas party. Now, Linds, give me the camera so I can get you."

"Mom, no."

"Yeah, come on, you'll want to see it later. It'll be fun. Please. For Mom."

Lindsay sighed as the camera shifted onto her.

"This, as you all know, is my beautiful daughter, Lindsay. Go get Jake."

"Are you joking?"

"No, come on. You'll look back on this and laugh."

Lindsay rolled her eyes into the camera as she walked away.

Catherine's voice narrarated while she move the camera.

"Now, to get down to more serious business."

She walked up to Grissom and Sara.

"Okay, guys, you're going to have to show the ring to the camera."

Sara looked blank, "To the camera? Why?"

"So that the viewers know what it looks like."

"If they want to know what it looks like, they can look at my hand."

"Oh, come on, please?"

Sara smirked and rolled her eyes, pulling her hand out from under the blanket. The camera zoomed in on a intricate ring.

"Damn, Gil, I could stare at that thing all day."

"Thank you...I think."

"It really is fantastic. Kiss for the camera."

Sara shook her head, "Uhh, no."

"Jeez, you're worse than Lindsay, please?"

Grissom sighed, "Just one."

"Oh, beleive me, from the Christmas tape that everyone has, this will be nothing."

Sara fake glared at Catherine before turning to Grissom, pecking his lips.

"If you need more than that, go retape Christmas."

Catherine laughed and turned around to see Lindsay and Jake walking this way.

"Aww. Aren't they sweet?"

"Mom, This is pointless. Go video Warrick or the guys."

"Sweetheart, smile for the camera or everyone will know that you had a crush on Greg."

Jake's eyebrows rose, "What?"

"Not cool, Mom!" Lindsay yelled as Catherine taped the retreating figures. Warrick came out of the house as the other two went in.

"Hey, who gave you the video camera?"

"It's mine, now smile wide."

Warrick laughed, "Turn around and get the fireworks."

Catherine did, and the camera went from the flames in the sky to the other flames on the ground.

"Greg! Nick!" Catherine yelled as they tried to extinguish the flames on the ground.

Nick made his way back to the house for the extinguisher and talked to the camera on the way, "Who knew the fire didn't stop once the flaming alcohol hit the ground?" Laughing, he entered the house, and the camera blackened. 


	3. Chapter 3

On Camera

The camera came to light to show everyone sitting around the break room. Nick was taping everyone, when Grissom walked in.

"Why do you have a camera in here?" He asked.

"Entertainment value," he explained, "It has been deemed necessary that since you and Sara did not have a formal wedding, we will have our own, right here-"

"Are you inviting me to my own wedding?" Sara asked, coming to stand behind Grissom.

"and now. Warrick will be serving as our priest, since Grissom is no longer the one with the vow of celebacy around here anymore."

Warrick laughed as he stood up, "If we were going by that, Greg would be up here."

Brass entered the room, "Am I late?"

"Nope, we were about to start," Catherine explained, "You know, since you were here for their real 'wedding' I don't think you should be invited to this one."

Brass held up his hands, "Hey, whoa, I wasn't invited to that one. I just happened to show up on their doorstep because I needed his signature on something. They're the ones who dragged me out to officiate it."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to officiate the holy bonding of these two people, Sara Sidle-"

"Grissom," Sara interrupted.

"And Gil Grissom. Although I do not know the official preceedings, I will be acting as their union-er. Gil Grissom is a man of great intelligence. It might have been better suited for a protista, since he was still not smart enough to hook up with our Miss Sidle until two years ago. Sara Sidle could kick my ass if she wants to, and by the look she is giving me, I bet she does. Yet, we need a wedding to commit to film so that we can see for generations these two lovely people, since only Brass was invited."

"Once again, I was shang-heighed," Brass protested from his seat.

"Seriously, now, I cannot think of two more intelligent people who were better suited for each other. I am so happy for the both of you. Grissom has been a mentor for all of us, and a personal father figure to me. Sara came here to save my ass, for which I am forever grateful, and has been a sister to me, and I'm sure my fellow coworkers can agree. Now, Greg, do you have the rings?"

"Wait, what?" Sara asked warily.

Greg bounced up to Warrick and held out two plastic spider rings.

"Gil, Sara, if you wouldn't mind," Warrick asked, giving both of them a ring, "With this ring, I thee wed," He prompted.

Grissom slipped a third ring on Sara's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed. Again."

Sara put hers on Grissom's finger, "With this plastic spider ring which you probably approve of, I thee wed."

Grissom scowled playfully at her, "Of course I don't approve of them. What kind of arachnid are they supposed to be. Nothing I have ever studied ever had such a torso:leg ratio of 1 to 12"

He continued scoffing as Warrick moved on, "You may now kiss the bride."

Grissom had continued to talk to Sara through this, and she was now carrying on the conversation.

"So the company came up with a new species, you could call them arachnid plastica. I could make you a case if you wanted some. I know that besides the average black one they can come in orange, white, purple-"

"Kiss already," Nick yelled at them, again from behind the camera. They both scowled at him. Grissom turned back to Sara, and when she looked at him, gave her a little peck.

"Oh, no, no, no. That won't do, this is your wedding kiss. If you want, I could have Brass describe it," Catherine threatened.

"No, I won't," protested Brass.

Grissom turned to Sara, shrugging. He put his hands on her hips, making her stand closer. One of her hands found his shoulder and the other found the back of his neck. He whispered something in her ear before his mouth came down on her laughing one. The room instantly thickened.

She pressed herself into Grissom as he wrapped his hands on her back, pulling her as close as he could. Her hands moved to his face, thumb playing against the jaw line. Before they knew it, they went into a full necking session, forgetting they were being recorded.

When they finally stepped back, both were red faced and a little out of breath.

"Whooo, haven't you guys ever heard about too much wedding kiss?" Nick hollered from behind the camera. He panned the room to see shocked coworkers.

"I think the wedding's over," Grissom stated, picking up the slips he had put on the table.

Just before the camera went out, Nick captured Grissom hold Sara's hand back before she went to sit down. He whispered something to her, making her smile and share a small kiss. 


End file.
